Dual Surprise
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Snow and Emma are unexpectedly pregnant at the same time. They drive their husbands crazy. Snow/Charming and Emma/Graham. Spoilers up to "The Heart is a Lonely Hunter"


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Once Upon A Time and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: This idea has been lingering in my head for weeks, and only worsened after I watched the second Father of the Bride again. I think something like this could definitely happen, considering Snow and Emma are nearly the same age. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Emma Swan was hit with what she thought was the flu, she thought nothing about it even though her parents had announced just three weeks earlier they were going to have another baby. Despite going down that road before, she didn't think about pregnancy – Which was exactly what she should have thought about.<p>

It wasn't until Henry joked that she might be in the same situation Snow White was that the thought crossed Emma's mind. However, she wasn't sure what to do – The traditional pregnancy tests didn't exactly exist in this world, so she couldn't go to the pharmacy (which also didn't exist in the fairy tale world) and purchase one. So she went to Doc, who had delivered her and was also currently treating her mother. "You are definitely with child."

Emma sighed. "Holy shit." Then again, she should have – Traditional birth control didn't exist here either and the methods used to prevent pregnancy were not ideal. She honestly was surprised she hadn't been knocked up sooner.

Doc stared at her disapprovingly. "You are due about a month after Snow White by my calculations. I will deliver, of course."

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Emma was panicking over how to tell her husband – She and Graham had discussed the possibility of children before, but they had been perfectly content just taking care of Henry. How would the fifteen year old react to the news? Would he be resentful? Angry? Hurt? There were so many ways this could go wrong, and she couldn't stop thinking about them.

She was still trying to figure out how to tell Graham when Snow pulled her aside for their usual cocoa with cinnamon. It was a weekly tradition with them, started way back before the curse was broken – or realized. Sometimes Henry and Charming joined them, but it was usually just mother and daughter. "So, you want to tell me what's on your mind, Em?" Snow stared at Emma and patiently waited for an answer.

She didn't have to wait too long since Emma broke pretty quickly. "I'm pregnant and I'm freaking out because I don't know what to do."

Snow let out a squeal and then clapped her hand over her mouth as Emma glared at her mother. "Sorry, sorry. Why exactly are you freaking out? You and Graham are happy, aren't you?"

"Yes, we're happy. But Mom, I've never really done this before – I gave Henry up for adoption, Graham and I haven't really discussed kids, and this is all new to me. Aside from the constant nausea that is. It was definitely there during my first pregnancy, too."

Snow nodded sympathetically. "I haven't had too much morning sickness with this pregnancy, but with you? Yeah, I was sick the entire first trimester. Luckily, I found a solution that works. I'll go out with you to find it since it's in the woods."

"Of course it is. Do you think Graham will be happy?"

"Sweetheart, he'll be thrilled." Snow grabbed her daughter's hand and squeezed it. Graham adored Henry and treated his stepson like he was his own. She had no doubt that this baby would be well loved by his or her family.

"I'm glad you think so."

"We're pregnant together, do you realize that? This situation just got weirder." Snow laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

Emma laughed with her. "This is pretty fucked up – Us both being pregnant together. We're going to drive Dad, Graham, and Henry insane."

Snow suddenly sobered and the conversation took a serious turn. "I'm just glad we don't have the curse hanging over us this time and that my bitch of a stepmother is dead." She was actually less stressed during this pregnancy, which had Doc happy since her blood pressure hadn't skyrocketed like it had last time.

"Me too, Ma. Anyway, this was nice. I'm going upstairs to bed to tell Graham."

"Good luck!"

Emma got up from her seat and walked upstairs to her and Graham's room. She took a deep breath and the story spilled out of her. She pretty much rambled until Graham put a hand to her lip and just beamed at her. "I love you, Emma."

Emma blushed. She still wasn't used to shit like this – Someone loving her – and her loving someone back – had been a foreign concept until Henry had come to get her and introduced her to Storybrooke. Losing Graham had hurt her so much her walls had gone up even higher than before, and it had taken a long time for them to fall again. The curse breaking had been the catalyst for her to accept her parents' love after everyone's memories had returned. Finding Graham – as the Huntsman – in the fairy tale world had been extremely surprising. "I love you, too. Does this mean you're happy about the baby?"

"Happy doesn't even begin to cover it." He put a hand on her still flat stomach and then leaned down and kissed it.

Emma rolled her eyes, but let it go for now. She wasn't about to let Graham get away with that for the rest of the pregnancy. "Okay, good." She felt strangely relieved about that.

Once the first trimester was over for both women and the risk of miscarriage went way down, the palace announced the dual pregnancies of Queen Snow White and her daughter, Princess Emma. The kingdom celebrated a great deal that night, Graham and Charming included.

"I look huge," Emma complained to her mother about twenty weeks into the pregnancy. Snow was twenty-five weeks along, and had gained less weight than her daughter.

"You don't look huge." Snow didn't think Emma was that big, but she hadn't been around too many pregnant women – Just herself, Ella, and now Emma.

"I wasn't this big with Henry when I was this far along."

"I'm sure it's fine – You can talk to Doc and he'll tell you it's fine." Snow winced as the baby kicked her pretty hard and then got up to take a walk. Emma followed her mother out of the castle and into the woods. Graham's wolf companion followed them.

When they returned, Emma did talk to Doc, who assured her that her pregnancy was right on schedule and her weight gain was normal.

A few weeks later, Emma and Snow were crying at something random when Charming and Graham walked in. "Oh God. Let's get out of here." Charming tried to usher his son-in-law out of the room and they backed slowly out of the room.

"They're both terrifying." Graham hoped that if both women got pregnant again, it wouldn't be at the same time. The hormones were entirely out of control, and Henry had taken to roaming the woods for most of the day – With a friend who knew them, of course – just to get out of the castle and away from the two pregnant women.

A few days later, Emma sat on the couch and read a book while Snow talked to one of her birds. She winced. "God, it's like this kid is going to be a soccer player or something. I feel the kicking all the time."

"You were like that. It wasn't pleasant, but it reminded me you were that. It was like you were telling me what was going on. I thought it was funny." Snow whispered something to the bird and then smiled as it flew out of the castle.

That night, Snow tried to get comfortable in bed and threw the covers out, kicking out her leg – Unfortunately, she hit her husband. "Snow, what are you doing? You're not comfortable, and neither of us is sleeping. You should get a sleeping potion from Potion."

"I don't need a sleep potion." She really didn't want one – She was taking naps during the day now and Snow thought they helped.

"I love you, you know that? You're so beautiful, especially when you're carrying my child."

"Stop being so charming."

"Hey, you know I can't turn that off."

"Excuse the real world phrase, but you're such a dork." She laughed.

"I know – You've told me many times. But we have a wonderful family. Our daughter and grandson are happy, and that's all I can ask for. You make me so happy. And I'm thrilled that I didn't go through with the wedding to Abigail – Meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me, Snow."

She sniffled. "See what you did? I'm crying now. I love you, too. So much. Emma reminds me of you sometimes, and I see you in Henry. I wouldn't trade our family for anything. But I wish the curse hadn't stolen twenty-eight years from us. I will always hate the Evil Queen for that."

Charming wiped her tears away, and then kissed her, placing a hand on her swelling abdomen as he did so. "We still have plenty of time together, Snow. We beat the curse eventually – And Emma managed to help way more than she gives herself credit for. I can't wait to see what happens next."

Snow gave him a watery smile and then kissed him. Charming was so sweet, and she loved them that about him.

On a cold, wintery day a few months later, Snow went into labor while out on a walk with Henry. "Grandma, are you sure we don't need to go back to the castle?" He was clearly panicked and ready to bolt back home.

Snow laughed. "I'm sure, Henry – Don't worry about me. Labor takes a long time sometimes and I know for a fact that we'll make it back."

"Fine." However, he eyed her warily and let his grandmother grab his hand whenever she was in the midst of a contraction. By the time they made it back, Snow's contractions were five minutes apart.

"God, I forgot how much this hurts." Snow tried not to whimper, but failed.

"We need Doc." A frantic Henry ushered his grandmother into her room and then ran to find Charming. When he returned, Emma was using a washcloth to wipe off the sweat from Snow's forehead.

While Graham and Henry had to wait outside the bedroom, Snow had Charming and Emma stay with her as she gave birth less than an hour later to a nine pound, four ounce screaming little boy. "He's so handsome."

"He looks like you, Dad." Emma shifted around uncomfortably and smiled at her father, then looked down at her newborn brother.

"He does look a lot like you." Snow couldn't believe she was a mother of two now – It was slightly surreal, especially since she and Charming already had a grandchild.

"What are we going to name him?" Charming was still staring in awe at his son.

"Since I named Emma, you can name this little man. It's only fair." Snow leaned down and kissed her son again.

"Really? Well, hello there, William James. Snow, thank you so much for giving me two of the best kids imaginable."

"Well, thank you for knocking me up. And welcome to the world, Liam. Mommy and Daddy and Emma and your nephew love you very much."

"Can I hold him?" Emma held her arms out and Snow placed the newborn in her arms. "Hi there, Liam. I'm your big sister. I'm going to take care of you so you don't ever have to worry, okay? I'll kick the ass of anyone who tries to hurt you."

Henry and Graham were allowed into the room by Doc after Snow got some sleep, and both had their chance to hold Liam.

Three weeks after Snow and Charming welcomed their son, Emma went into labor. "Fuck, I wish epidurals existed here, but no, I have to have a fucking natural childbirth. I hate whoever didn't invent pain medication here, by the way. They fucking suck."

Graham struggled not to laugh at his wife, while his wolf companion paced back and forth. "Emma, you need to calm down. This can't be good for the baby."

"You calm down since you're not the one giving birth!" Emma glared at him.

A yawning Snow came into the bedroom to visit her daughter. "Your brother finally just fell asleep. I can already tell that kid is going to drive us crazy. How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"It really, really hurts."

"Don't get her started." Graham did not want her to stop rambling on again – It wouldn't end well.

It took another fifteen hours (Something Emma definitely complained about) before she was ready to deliver. "Graham , I can't do this." She cried out in pain as another contraction surged through her. Emma bore down and pushed again.

"You're already doing it, and so well. Come on, Emma." Graham let her nearly break his hand as she continued to push.

"The baby's head is crowning. You're nearly there," Doc encouraged.

Emma gasped and cried out as she felt the rest of the baby leave her. "What is it?"

"It's a little girl. Right, Doc? I'm seeing this correctly?"

"You're seeing correctly. Congratulations, Princess Emma and Prince Huntsman."

The baby was handed off to Snow, who was in the room for moral support. Emma suddenly cried out in pain another contraction. "What's going on? I don't remember this with Henry. The placenta being delivered didn't hurt this much."

Doc smiled knowingly. "Congratulations, there's another baby. It's twins!"

Emma, Graham, and Snow just stared at him in shock for a few seconds before Emma spoke up again. "Are you fucking kidding me? There's another one in there? I don't know if I can do this again. It hurts so much."

"Emma, look at me – You've already done this once before and you can do it again. I know you can – You're the strongest person I've ever met. Our kids need their little brother or sister."

"Fine, but this is fucking it. I swear to God, three kids are enough or I'll find a way for you to get a vasectomy. Don't you think I won't!" (They actually had another baby – a daughter named Rhiannon – three years after the twins were born – but neither knew that yet. Magical birth control wasn't exactly foolproof either.)

"Just push," Doc encouraged. Emma screamed and did exactly as instructed, and a few minutes later, another little girl joined her screaming twin.

"So, did you know the entire time that I was having twins?" Emma stared at Doc suspiciously after both she and the twins were cleaned up.

"I suspected, but I wasn't sure until you went into labor."

"What are we going to name them?" Graham laughed as the baby in his arms squealed. The baby in Emma's arms just slept on, unaware of what was going on around her.

"I think the one you're holding is Charlotte. It just seems to fit her." The name had been in the back of Emma's mind ever since she had learned of her pregnancy.

"So, can I name Charlotte's sister?" Emma nodded at her husband. "Okay. I think that little one in your arms is Lola."

"Charlotte and Lola? I like it. Hi there, Charlotte and Lola. We're your parents." Emma started chattering to her daughters.

Charlotte and Lola were spoiled by their entire family, just like Liam had been (and still was) after his birth.

While the past ten months had been chaotic for the Charmings, they didn't regret a thing. Snow and Emma had actually grown closer during their overlapping pregnancies.

The humor in the situation was not lost on them, but it definitely wasn't going to happen again since it drove their family crazy.


End file.
